Why Me?
by magicalferret
Summary: love romance and monster dogs! hermione gets confused about who she likes, u wont bellev hoo.!
1. Perfect

**_Why Me?_**

(A/N: Hey!!! This is my 1st fan fic and I hope u really like it.  Please review, but no flames! I suck at typing so yes, u will find typos and punctuation mistakes (thank God 4 ABC check!) no need to tell me or yell @ me!! Im only 12 ya know! Ok enuff (I use slang in the A/N notes on purpose) about that, read on!!!!)

Sunshine drifted through the curtains and danced upon the sleeping girls blissful face. Slowly her beautiful amber eyes fluttered open and slowly registered on her surroundings. She looked to her left and saw a sleeping red-haired Ginny snoozing peacefully on her bed. Hermione carefully stood up from her cot and went downstairs to have breakfast. 

Usually she was the first one up in the morning at the Burrow so she set the table for the other residents. Humming softly so as not to wake anyone she poured some Choco-Frogs into her cereal bowl then filled it with fresh milk. She studied the bewitched pieces of cereal that looked like tiny frogs swimming around in the bowl when she suddenly heard a loud thud, like something hitting the window to her right. " Ruddy bird" she murmured as she quickly went out side to aid the aging owl named Errol (A/N: is that how you spell his name???) who was, at the moment laying on his back whimpering as he tried to get up and hand her _The Daily Prophet_. 

**"Poor bird." She said to no one in particular as she brought Errol in and gave his some toast.  Not long after she herd sleepy grunts coming down the stairs. Harry and Ron sauntered into the room and had them selves some cereal cautiously eyeing it as if it would blowup "Don't worry Fred and George havent been here yet, no need to worry about one of their jokes," she smiled devilishly at Ron and with an innocent voice added "Speaking of their jokes, how's your tongue, Ron, is it _still_ changing colours?"   Ron sighed loudly and stuck out his now yellow tongue. Hermione burst in to a fit of giggles.**

**" I can't believe it, today's the day we go back to Hogwarts!" Harry said to change the subject noticing Ron's eyes shoot daggers at the chuckling girl. " Yea, summer flew by!" added Ginny who was descending the stairs followed by the twins and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. After a hearty breakfast they drove to platform 9 3/4. **

**Hermione thought that this year (which happened to be her 5th) was going to be just how she planned it.**

**          If she only knew how wrong she was…**

**(A/N: ok, this was the boring chappie, ya know to set the mood, the next chappies will be a lot more x-citing!! plz review and tell me whatcha think, but be kind! * whimpers*)  **

**|  
|  
|  
|  
****|  
\/ Press dat button!!!!!**

**__**


	2. trouble on the train

Chapter 1:Troble on the Train

          Hermione got on the train with Crookshanks by her side and headed to compartment 73, the compartment she, Harry, and Ron always sat in. she settled in and waited for the two boys to arrive. Harry and Ron went to put their luggage up so Hermione headed to 73 with out them to make sure no one takes it.

           She pulled out her favorite book, (a/n: 3 guesses what it is: P )   _Hogwarts; A History _ and began to read with her loyal cat  purring up in the carryon luggage compartment above her ( ya know sorta like on an air plane, but it doesn't have a little door to close it). A few moments past when Hermione was disturbed by the compartment door opening. She looked up smiling, but stopped when she noticed who was standing in the doorway. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

           Draco was on his way to compartment 80 when he saw Flint step into the door way of compartment 73, he knew that's where scarhead and his side kicks go. He also knew that potty and the weasel weren't in there, he saw them struggling with a trunk full of books back in the luggage car. Flint smiled showing his discusting-crooked teeth. * Hermione must be in there but what was Flint doing? *  Then it dawned to him as he saw Flint enter the compartment and heard an ear-shattering scream. He had seen enough. 

 (Hmmmmmmmm should I end it here??? Naw, im not that evil)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Flint advanced on Hermione his ugly face formed into a sneer. " G-go away Flint!" she said. * NO! He wasn't going to- * Her thoughts were interrupted as his crazy sneer grew bigger " No, I think I'll stay awhile." He took another step towards her. Hermione's knees gave out and she screamed a loud glass- breaking scream. She shut her eyes and went into the fetal position. She heard a startled cry before she blacked out.


	3. My Hero!

**Chapter 3**** My Hero?!**

****

**(A/N:**** hey pplz! Cara here with a fresh new chappie! Ty my 1st reviewerz!! U rok! Anywhoo, if u guys havent guessed yet *~*~*~*~ means some one else's P.O.V! On w/ da story!)  **

***Hermione head a startled cry before she blacked out. ***

**            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Draco ran down the hall to her compartment to see Flints back as he advanced on Hermione. He could tell she was on the floor, but he couldn't see her. Suddenly, a streak of orange flew out of the luggage compartment overhead and landed on Flint's head. He cried out in pain as the orange fur ball scratched at his face hissing like a bat out of hell. Crookshanks leapt back up to the shelf when he saw that Draco had come. Totally forgetting about his wand Draco grabbed Flint, and then ****POW! ****Punched him square on his nose, knocking him out. He pushed the ugly boy underneath the seat, hiding him from view. * I'll deal with you later * Then he ran over and sat down next to Hermione's limp form, trying to wake her up. She had been crying. * Dear God I hope I got here before he did anything! * He thought. The compartment door opened. He turned around    to only have a fist meet his face.  Now it was his turn to black out.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Harry and Ron had just finished putting Hermione's huge trunk full of reading books in the luggage car and were heading towards compartment 73 when they heard Hermione scream. They rushed down the hallway to see Malfoy   punch some one right in front of the compartment. Pure rage took over Harry's body as he sprinted down the hallway. When he got to the door he saw Malfoy down next to an unconscious Hermione shaking her! Before he knew what he was doing, he punched Malfoy, knocking him out. **

**"Hermione!" Ron shrieked as he reached the door to see what was going on. " Malfoy hit her!" Harry bellowed.  Ron's face went fuchsia with undeniable, pure, hate for the unconscious blond boy on the floor. Harry tried to remember the spell to wake up the limp girl next to him. Ron, on the other hand, was about to kick Malfoy, but stopped when he heard a low moan coming from underneath the seat to his left. Suddenly Crookshanks left his safe place and jumped down on to the seat emitting fierce growl. **

**"I didn't even know Cats made sounds like that, what's with Crookshanks?" Harry asked as he took out his wand.  **

**  " Something's under this seat!" Ron replied as bent down to look. Slowly he dragged out a bleeding, moaning Marcus Flint " What the bloody h-" he said to himself but was cut off as Harry murmured a few magical words and nothing happened. **

**" Crud!" we need to get them to a nurse so sh- what the he|| is Flint doing here. Harry listened to Ron's explanation   of how he found flint when one of the attendants came in and saw the seen. **

**" Good Merlin!  What happened?! You boys are in _deep_ trouble," she gravely said.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**          Hermione woke up. * What am I doing here? How'd I get to my room, I don't remember the sorting ceremony, or the feast! * She looked to her left.  Lying on another cot, Malfoy was looking back at her!   **

**" What are _you_ doing im my room?!" she shrieked. **

**          " _Your_ room? Last time I checked this was the hospital wing." He sneered  weakly and then  moaned painfully. * Hospital wing?! What am I doing here?!* Then it all came back. The train. Flint. Blacking out. **

**          " What happened?" she thought out loud. With an annoyed sigh  Draco explained what happened**

**          " – and that's all I remember. Then I woke up here. Now  that I answered your questions, will you please shut up , I need rest, Mudblood." He added. **

**          " One more question, Malfoy, why did you save me?" **

**          He thought about this awhile before replying " I wanted to save Flint the humiliation of being with you, the Gryffindor Mudblood Know-it-all." He smirked and then turned away from Hermione, to face the wall .**

**Hermione knew he was lying, he sucked at it!  Well, ya, it would have passed the test for one of the teachers or anyone else for that matter, but remember, she was ' smarter than the average bear' . She  pondered why he saved her a little bit longer, before she to drifted off to a peaceful slumber.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**          Draco to, was wondering why he save the little Mudblood.  He  had a rep to maintain, and saving a Gryffindor wouldn't settle well with the rest of the Slytherins, or the Gryffindors for that matter.  Then he thought of something. , Where's Flint? Humph.. he must have gotten out of here earlier. God, I hope he gets expelled! How dare he go up to Hermione and- wait a minute I just called her _Hermione!_ And what's it matter to me if Flint got to her!*  I mean , it wasn't like he like her,…. Was it?……….**

**(A/N: ok bad chappie I know, sry im really tired. *Yawns* but it still shapes the story little by little.   Plz no flames, yesh I know spelling mistakes everywhere, bad punctuation, paragraphs..  no need to mention it in Ur reviews!!! ****L**

**if ya want to cheer me up … review!!!! ****J****) **

** ||  
  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |**

**\ /   C dat button? PUSH IT!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
